The Love I Needed
by Lelouch Vi Uchiha
Summary: One night, Sasuke comes to Naruto's house when Naruto's feeling down. Just when things start to go well, Sakura shows up with questions for both of them. Let's see through Naruto how this story unfolds. I OWN NOTHING.


**A/N: **Lelouch Vi Uchiha here with my first fanfic! I've been working on this for a while along with some other ideas and decided to get this one out of the way. Hope you like it!

P.S. The story will be from Naruto's point of view.

I OWN NOTHING!

Setting: Konoha, Naruto's House

**The Love I Needed**

Every day of my life, whether it was good or bad, I never felt loved. Everyone would look at me weird and walk away from me with disgusting looks like I had the plague. It was torturing. I couldn't get close to anyone at the time. I was alone, without a friend in the world. So decided I would enroll in the Ninja Academy to become a ninja and eventually Hokage so that I'd earn everyone's acknowledgment and respect. But I wanted more than that. I wanted to be loved. Yeah I'm sure my parents loved me and so did old man Third Hokage, but I wanted...no...I NEEDED a different love. The kind of love that makes me a different person around that someone. The person who can make my heart skip a beat. As these thoughts ran through my mind, I could only think of one person who fit the requirements. But he was too busy for me. I went to my cabinet, got some instant ramen and started cooking. I usually have a bowl of ramen to help calm me down. Anyways, just as I was about to finish my ramen there was a knock on my door. I walked over to it and asked who was there.

"Naruto, open up. I need to talk with you," I heard through the door.

When I heard the person's voice, I felt my knees buckle. It was him, the one person who I wanted and needed the most. My rival/secret crush, Sasuke Uchiha.

'I dunno what to expect. Sasuke never visits unless it's related to missions or meetings, and our squad has the day off,' I thought.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I can only tell you if you let me in." Sasuke replied.

Reluctantly I undid the locks, opened the door and invited him in. After he got in I closed the door, locked it and went into the kitchen to clean my dishes from the ramen. A few minutes of awkward silence passed when Sasuke finally said," Naruto, there's something I need to tell you...it's been bugging me for the past 3 years since the Chunin Exams."

Hearing that, I went from the kitchen to the living room where he was sitting on the couch. He motioned me to sit beside him and I did so, reluctantly. I could smell his cologne he was wearing. It was the cologne Sakura and I picked out for his birthday. He smelled so damn good it was almost intoxicating for me. Then he looked into my eyes and did something I never thought he would have ever done with me. He inched towards me to the point that I was able to feel his breath on my lips.

"Sasuke, what're you-"

"Ever since that 'accidental' kiss back then, I thought about it for a long time and decided that it wasn't enough even if it was on accident."

I wanted to say, 'Oh come on, we both know that's not true', but the look in his eyes had me stunned. He was actually serious about this.

"Sasuke I-" Again, I was interrupted by Sasuke as he closed the gap of air between our lips and kissed me. It was like before except there was more...passion. Like we both wanted this more than anything else. Like nothing else mattered and the only thing between us were our clothes. The kiss dazed me like I was in a genjutsu and I closed my eyes while my hands explored Sasuke's body.

'Damn. I never knew he was this built or the fact that he's more of a good kisser than I thought.' I thought as I felt from the muscles on his arms, to his rock-hard abs. It felt good having Sasuke allow me to roam over his body like that. Deciding to take it up a notch, I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I explored the warm, wet caverns. Suddenly, he started overpowering me with his tongue. With every second our tongues fought for dominance I was losing willpower, miserably. But that was fine with me. This was the one thing I'd let Sasuke beat me in. Everything was going just the way I wanted it to. That is until there was a rough almost banging knock on the door. Pulling out of our make-out, Sasuke looked irritated and yelled, "Whoever it is, come back later!"

"Wait Sasuke, I wanna see who's out there." I said, while getting up.

"Tch, fine." Sasuke pouted slightly.

I walked over to the peephole and saw the LAST person I wanted to see, given the position I was in. Yep, none other than Sasuke's number one fangirl: Sakura Haruno. She was also my teammate on Team 7 who was unbearable and would always hit me when I tried talking to Sasuke. She did all of that while trying to "appeal" to Sasuke. Ha! Like that'll ever happen.

I turned to Sasuke and whispered," It's Sakura."

"Great. Just what I need," Sasuke replied with a groan.

Sakura banged on the door again saying,"Naruto I know you're there! Open up you dimwit!"

As soon as she said that, Sasuke flashed to the door, undid the locks, opened it and there she was. With a look of anger that rivaled Grandma Tsunade. At that moment all I could think was, 'Uh oh, we're fucked.' Switching her mood, her expression was one that could be the model of a typical, crazy fangirl with nothing better to do with her life than stare at her target.

She perked up a smile and said, " Oh Sasuke! I didn't know you were here with...Naruto. Did he kidnap you? Are you hurt? Why are your lips red? And why-"

"What the hell are you doing here Sakura?", Sasuke interrupted. Of course he wouldn't allow her to talk much. All she ever does is ask him questions, judging from what I've seen and what Kakashi sensei tells me. And every time she tried asking him out on a date he'd either say no or he doesn't know. Honestly I would have told her to stay the fuck away from me, go home and masturbate to whatever daydreams she has about her "precious Sasuke". But I decided to let Sasuke handle her.

"Sasuke, what are you doing with HIM?", Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled and said, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm spending time with Naruto? Got a problem with it, too bad. Now leave." He tried closing the door, but Sakura held it open. She slowly started to get more angry and said, "WHY are you with him? I thought you was going to spend time with me. That's why I followed you through the village until you got here."

Then I decided to speak up.

"You followed him here? Hah, seems kinda creepy even for you Sakura."

She gripped the door frame causing it to crack saying, through gritted teeth, "I wasn't talking to you, Naruto. So butt out. This is between me and my Sasuke."

"Your Sasuke?", we both said in unison.

Sakura's angry face softened to a face of hurt.

"But..Sasuke." she said. "Why would you do this to me? I thought...", then tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You thought I wanted you? Use your head and not your vagina, Sakura.", Sasuke said with an evil grin. He wrapped an arm around my waist, much to my surprise. 'Well, let's see how much longer he'll drag this out til he REALLY tells her to leave.'

Sakura saw how Sasuke held me and said, " But...why? Why HIM of all people?"

Sasuke then responded, "You know...I did want you Sakura." Sakura's face lightened a little, almost smiling. "But, you're the person that caused Naruto's misery the most. Think about it. You knew he liked you the moment we all joined the Academy. You knew he had feelings for you and what did you do? You rejected him and treated him like a nuisance simply because he wasn't like me. He was loud, obnixious and always screamed how he'd become Hokage, and you would always try to silence him. You'd beat him up because he'd say something that would irritate you. Yeah, he can be annoying at times but that's Naruto! That's the way he is, and I like him like that. I want someone loud and hyper, yet carefree and kind. That's who he is, 'The Leaf's Number One Knucklehead Ninja."

He looked so proud to say that. Like he was proud of me for not giving in to the all of the despair that came with me being a Jinchuriki. I couldn't help but blush when he said my nickname.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!", Sakura practically screamed. "All I wanted was to spend time with you, but he was in the way EVERY TIME!"

Sasuke laughed and said, "Good thing he was, too."

"Sasuke I-"

"Sakura, shut the hell up and listen for once," I said. Not only did she interrupt our kiss, but she brought up past memories that I wanted to forget. And all of the rage and hatred that I kept bottled up all those years finally exploded. I felt Kyuubi's malice fill me as I walked out of Sasuke's arm and stood right in Sakura's face.

"Since I'm so 'loud and obnoxious' as Sasuke said, then you won't miss this."

Sakura winced as I continued. "In case you didn't realize this, you need to know. You. A**re. ANNOYING**! **Yes I said it! You're annoying! You treat me like trash, beat me up, and you're jealous of the fact that I am the only one that is a competition for you! You didn't want me anywhere near Sasuke, and yet...", **I went to her ear and whispered, **"he already kissed me. Actually we were just in the middle of a good, hot one so if you don't mind we'd like to get back to it."**

As I gave myself time to calm down, feeling Kyuubi's malice leave me, I looked at Sakura and chuckled. As I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, wrapping her arms around herself to hold herself from shaking I guess.

"Sa..Sasuke...is this true?", Sakura said in between sobs. "You'd really kiss Naruto? Did you pity Naruto that much? Is it because he had no one to take care of him and you're doing this as a good deed?"

Then Sasuke said, "Why should I explain myself and my motives to you of all people?"

Sakura gasped. We were all silent, except for Sakura who sniffled here and there.

After about a minute of silence, Sasuke started closing the door and said, "Later." With the door closed, Sasuke locked it and we were able to hear a faint, "I hate you both so much!" It was finally peaceful. Just me and Sasuke.

He walked towards the couch and slumped down, groaning. "Geez, that was annoying."

"I'll say." I responded sitting beside him. "Is it true though? Do you really care about me?"

He stroked my hair and said, "Of course I do. After you saved us during the Chunin Exams, I realized how far you were willing to go to save us. Even if you would have died in the process, it didn't matter to you. All that mattered was that we were alive right?"

"Yea."

"So now that I have the chance, I want to start paying you back for helping me by being with you. If you'll let me, that is." That's when I knew how serious he was.

'Oh my god. Did he just? Did he really say he wanted to be my boyfriend?', I thought. My heart sped up as his words repeated over and over in my head. I just couldn't believe it. I finally knew what I was to him and more so, what he wanted with me. My eyes started getting misty as I felt tears threaten to leave from my eyes. I did the best I could to hold back the tears, but for every second I held it in it felt like thorns pricking me which made it worse. I tried swallowing the lump in my throat, but it didn't work.

'No no no, I can't do this. I can't cry after he asked me out, it's not supposed to go this way. I'm supposed to be happy and say yes, not cry on his shoulder like a broken person.' But I had no idea how truly broken I was. Everyday I ignored the pain and suffering that came with being alone with no one who truly cared for me. All because I was the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, the one who almost destroyed the village on the day of my birth. I ignored all of that until I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears came rushing down like a stream of water and I sobbed. A pair of heads laid my head on a surface. It took me a while to realize that I was on Sasuke's shoulder. He allowed me to cry on his shoulder, as if he was showing me that he understood me. After all this time, I was finally happy that I had someone who truly cared for me. I lifted my head from his shoulder to dry my face, but Sasuke beat me to it. His warm, strong hands wiped the tears from my eyes as he looked at me with the most caring expression I have ever seen.

"Naruto, it's ok.", he said resting his hand on my cheek.

He kissed me on the cheek which caught me by slight surprise.

"Heh, you're blushing" he chuckled. But I didn't care. I was happy that he was already doing a lot for me. He kissed me, stood up for me, and gave me his shoulder to cry on. For once, every thing felt right. And I was glad that I never gave up on him.

"It's just that, after all this time you actually said what I only dreamed of you saying. So yea, I'd definitely like for you to be my boyfriend" I said with a smile.

He smiled at me and said, "Great." He tried kissing me again, but I put my hand in front of him. He gave me a puzzled look with a slight 'hm?'

"On one condition" I said.

"Shoot", he replied.

"Sakura stays away from us."

"Heh, fine with me." As soon as he said that, he removed my hand from his face and began kissing me again. After a few minutes of making out, we laid down on the couch and cuddled until we fell sound asleep.

Well, there you have it! Sorry if it sucked, but it's my first fanfic EVER! I'm thinking about adding a second chapter, depending on the reviews I get. For now, I'll be working on uploading a good, action crossover of Naruto and X-men: Evolution crossover. PM me for pairing ideas since Team 7 will be in it. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! So until next time, I'm out!

~Lelouch Vi Uchiha


End file.
